


Right Side of Redemption

by Kessilya



Series: Redemption Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby, Beyond Upset Kylo Ren, Captivity, F/M, Pregnancy, Rebellion not Supported by Heros, Trauma, also on fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessilya/pseuds/Kessilya
Summary: Sequel to Reaching for Redemption. Now that Rey is fully aware of her destiny all is far from wonderful. A clever insurrection threatens to destroy The Prime Principality that Ren and Leia have built and threatens to destroy Rey along with it. Will Luke and Leia be able to help Ren hold on to the light when he is harshly tested?





	1. The Chase

It was a standoff. The battle lines had been drawn as Rey faced off against R2-D2, C3PO, and BB-8.

The Prime Princess of the galaxy looked anything but regal, in her least formal pregnancy robes with loose hairs streaming from her long dark braid, as she surveyed the battleground. It seemed fitting this final confrontation was happening in one of the largest halls inside the palace.

Rey glared first at R2-D2. He was the mastermind. That was certain.

C3PO was usually just the distraction. Today his shiny golden metal seemed especially reflective.

Figures, thought Rey, no doubt her nemesis, that ancient can of outdated technology, was up to his old tricks.

Last, there was BB-8. He was usually the muscle of the gang. Or more accurately BB-8 was the speed of the three droids.

R2-D2 broke the silence with his quirky, communicative beeps and whistle words.

Rey found herself fuming at his insolent tone. This daring droid had no respect for her delicate situation.

"It was just a medical suggestion not a physician's order." Rey answered as calming as she could, biting back a snappish retort. She used her most diplomatic voice but was boiling under the surface.

In reply, more blunt beeps and long-winded whistles came from the reckless R2-D2.

The rusty old cylinder on wheels was really getting on her nerves. Who did he think he was? It was one thing to slowly discover and confiscate Rey's secret stashes of authentic Outer Rim lemit-mil-vok. The deliciously crunchy salty substance was not exactly rare so she could overlook the offense. But it was another matter for the depraved droids in question to strategically take out each and every one of Rey's suppliers.

At first it had been a game to see how much she could have smuggled in before R2-D2, C3PO, and BB-8 found it. As the weeks went on and Rey's precious sodium filled snacks from Jakku had become fewer and fewer her cravings for it had only increased. Then one-by-one each of her suppliers had mysteriously broken all contact with Rey. This game was coming to a close. A war had begun.

Before Rey could answer R2-D2's latest sassy accusation. C3PO had to get a few words in.

"Princess Rey, do not be upset. The medical team did say your sodium intake was questionable. And with the Prime Prince away, R2-D2 and myself decided to ensure your balanced nutrition due to your…. sensitive condition."

Rey silently cursed the day Ren had left with instructions for their family droids to take good care of his pregnant wife.

BB-8 beeped in too at this point so as not to be overlooked for his own noble part in performing his supposed duty.

"BB-8 you hardly count. R2-D2 and I did most of the work. You only bring the contraband to the storage units on the 3rd level. Which I think is an absurd place to hide any…"

Rey was off as fast as her 8 month pregnant waddle would allow. She heard R2-D2 and BB-8 scream reprimands at C3PO for inadvertently revealing classified information in front of the enemy. Rey took it all in stride.

Fools! Looks like your friend is your weakness, Rey directed her thoughts towards R2-D2 but aloud she let out a malicious chuckle.

By the time Rey reached the storage area two rows of miscellaneous droids stood barring the entrance.

Drat the overlooked sophisticated droid network, thought Rey surveying the determined looking machines standing between her and culinary bliss just on the other side of the storage containment door..

D2-D2, C3PO and BB-8 had followed Rey and were just behind her. She was surrounded on both sides by droids now. Rey felt her resolve begin to crumble. These annoying and excessive feelings were just not fair. And they were so constant too.

Before she new it, tears were streaming down her face. She tried to fight them. This was the part of pregnancy Rey hated the most. These wretched weepy hormones that made her look and feel like an overly emotional little pregnant princess. Never mind that was her exact status.

In her embarrassment, she spoke with as much dignity as she could muster, "I am a powerful Jedi warrior! Get out of my way or a I will dismantle you all and use your parts for décor."

She ignored the weak tremble in her voice as best as she could. She was the one in charge here after all.

A moment ago Rey thought the group of droids blocking the storage room looked determined and mean. Now the pitiful bunch looked kind of cute as they shook with fear. The dismantlement threat apparently did not sit well with them. Good.

Rey was proud of striking fear. Most of these droids were quite advanced too. Rey could not stop herself from taking inventory of their combined specs.

Rey tried to compose herself and refocus which was increasingly difficult these days. Oh, how she wanted her lemit-mil-vok smashed between two crispy Zi flakes.

R2-D2 moved to get in between Rey and the regular palace droids. Before this situation had time to escalate further Rey sensed real world trouble.

Somewhere in the command center portion of the political palace on Ogone Vey, there was panic and energetic stirrings. At the same time, Rey sensed unwelcome visitors, possibly an invasion, breaking through the Ogone Vey atmosphere. Definitely trouble.

With her husband, the Prime Prince, Kylo Ren off world and her advanced stages of pregnancy, Rey had a sinking feeling of vulnerability but pushed it back. Leia was off with Ren handling Prime Principality business and Luke was who knows where in the galaxy.

Rey had a split second to decide which way to run or fast walk in her case. A surprise attack would target the hangers. Should she flee in her private ship? Bunkering down in the command center was an option but also a prime target for an attack. In all reality, whoever was invading was likely after one thing: herself.

Rey was sure it was an invasion now as she met up with a battalion of her elite storm trooper guardsmen that came searching for her. She could sense an imposing force multiplying as it gains access to the atmosphere.

Rey could hear powerful Prime Principalitly cannons being shot into the atmosphere as the palace defense measures were suddenly needed in full force.

"Princess, the Prime Prince has ordered you to be evacuated immediately. He is on his way." Hensas, the commander of her guardsman said loudly to be heard over the commotion.

The temporarily forgot domestic droids had followed Rey and were suddenly loud in their fear making it hard to hear. In the future Rey vowed to find less personable droids.

R2-D2 & BB-8 where quick to take action. Both seemed to be communicating with the walls to better assess the situation on the ground. This revealed only the secret underground hanger in sector 18 was not being actively targeted at the moment.

Rey, her guardsmen, and the droids soon found themselves taking an underground transport through a tunnel under one of the nearby mountains. The tunnels were dark with dim lighting. The light train speeder required special codes to transport their group which R2-D2 and BB-8 gladly provided. This led them to the underground hanger which required even more codes.

Rey thanked the Maker she had her lightsaber on her person. Ren had taken great pains to ensure she stopped leaving it in odd places. Finally, it had taken one 'accident', where Ren had cut off part of Rey's hair with his lightsaber, supposedly in an impromptu sparring challenge, before Rey got the point. Of course, she had not spoken to him for 18 days straight afterthat incident but she had certainly carried her lightsaber with her from that day on.

Rey marveled at the secret escape hanger. She had no idea this place existed even after living with Ren on Ogone Vey for two years. The two ships inside were of an unknown model. Rey had a feeling these were the ships Ren had once hinted at. Ships she herself was not authorized access too. If they were as fast as Ren had insinuated it was probably a good thing Rey was not allowed near them.

She briefly analysed their outer makings. These ships were indeed a work of pristine art. Rey credited her handsome husband for whatever part he played in the building of this hanger and the making of these ships. Then she wondered what other items he might have hidden away?

Hensas ordered Rey all but carried in their haste to get on board the closest ship and get underway. Rey usually did not like escorts or help of any kind but this was an exception. Rey could hear the Prime Principality fighter ships giving and taking hits in the sky far above.

Once off the platform, there was a long underground exit flight tunnel taking them in the opposite direction away from the palace. BB8 rolled next to Rey on the ship once everyone was seated. He attempted to offer kind and comforting communications.

As Rey sat in the passenger area of the ship she closed her eyes and attempted to first reach out to Ren through the force but this led nowhere. He and Leia were too far away dealing with a new threat that had risen its ugly head in the last year.

Due to her pregnancy, Rey had been even less attentive to political matters than usual of late. She had always preferred a good open fight to the sticky, subtle undertones of galactic political process. Rey liked to leave galactic governing to Ren and Leia.

"Let's see if they are waiting for us." Hensas warned from the co-pilot seat.

They would be clearing the tunnel opening in mere seconds leading to the surface. Any well-planned attack on the unofficial galactic seat of power would include knowledge of all escape routes.

Officially and traditionally, Coruscant was the capital planet of the Prime Principality a.k.a the central governing establishment that replaced the First Order and the United Systems under Kylo Ren and Leia Organa.

Virtually no one knew Leia and Ren were related. They were seen as allies and Rey was viewed as Leia's adopted daughter of sorts. After Kylo Ren killed Hux and Snoke, he had been seen as a liberator and hero of the First Order. Behind the scenes, Ben Solo had come back from the dark side of the force and was working to redeem himself.

Eventually, it had been revealed through a prophetic vision he and Rey would have force sensitive children destined to spread light throughout the galaxy.

With Leia's help, Kylo, who calls himself Ren as a compromise between Kylo Ren and Ben, had been able to bring together the remains of the First Order and the United Systems formerly known as the old Resistance under a new government called The Prime Principality.

Ogone Vey was where Prime Prince Ren and his Princess Consort Rey were known to reside. Even though Leia had warned them not to put down domestic roots. For safety reasons it would have been better to remain more mobile. Rey acknowledged the wisdom of this now. If only Ogone Vey's green mountains and clear blue lakes had not been so beautiful in Rey's eyes.

Thankfully, the vision had said there would be four children between herself and Ren. Therefore, Rey knew she would survive this.

As the shuttle sped out of the surface exit, four things happened. The ship momentarily gained tremendous speed, the baby kicked Rey hard, and then a sudden deadening blackness consumed all the ships instruments as it lost power followed by a heart stopping and near complete free fall.

It seems this had been a well-planned attack after all.


	2. Another Package

27 Months Later

Luke and Leia exchanged resigned glances as they watched Ren in the training arena below their window view. He stonily practiced unique combinations of advanced light saber forms mixed with cruder primitive forms. Callous and combative training usually followed after hours of fruitless meditation. No new visions of Rey, their child, or their whereabouts had occurred.

"Luke, it's been over two years now."

"Yes."

"Nothing new has happened in so long."

"Leia, please trust me. They are alive. We will find them and bring them both home," Luke continued to calmly observe his nephew.

As if by a bad omen, communication droids alerted Luke and Leia to an incoming message.

"Master Jedi, Lady Organa, the Investigation Panel will be landing soon. They have another package to deliver."

Leia's broken heart ached with this fresh cut. These packages were seldom and brought bits of hope along with tons of misery. Leia made as if to stand up from the table across from her brother but Luke gently reached out his arm to steady her.

"Be strong."

Leia brought her head down into her hands. She felt her flushed face shake with emotion. Her hands were none to steady either. What would the packages contain this time?

The first package had arrived 6 weeks after Rey's escape ship had disappeared. It had contained Rey's light saber. Six months later they had received a lock of Rey's hair. Next, had been cloth torn from Rey's tunic. Last, they had received a tiny baby fingernail clipping. Tests confirmed the child's tiny nail clipping had come from Ren's biological child.

Ren was always one of two extremes after receiving such packages: despondent or fiercely energetic. Time would tell his response this time.

No particular group claimed responsibility for the kidnapping. But Luke, Leia, and Ren had narrowed it down to one or more of five formerly independent system sub-clans due to a combination of factors.

With the technology used to both black-out and drop a near unmatchable ship while at the same time enveloping it completely into another spacecraft meant certain trademark technology. Whoever had the Prime Prince's little family had unusual technology at their disposal.

Ren, Luke, Leia, and all the best technological experts in the galaxy had all analyzed what data, videos, recordings and other information they could in order to determine the party involved in Rey's mysterious disappearance. Tracking the technology seemed to be the key.

The problem was all the technology used to attack Ogone Vey that day self-destructed the moment Rey's escape ship disappeared. Self- disintegrated was more accurate. Their attack ships had turned to dust once they had achieved their goal. There was nothing left of the attack save the blaster damage done to the palace, Prime Principality Tie fighters, and X-Wing ships.

Someone had gone to great pains to capture the Princess Consort. Leia had to remind herself she had to meet with the Investigation Panel shortly. This was not the time to let her mind run circles trying to decipher the painful puzzle tearing at her soul. She would have to be strong for her son now. Ren needed her.

4 Hours Later

Poe Dameron led the investigation team into the heart of the Ogone Vey palace's command center. More frequently than not, Ren could be found searching the galaxy for his wife and child from inside one of the formidable Prime Principality command ships. Yet he always came back to where he and Rey had shared a home on Ogone Vey to grasp at memories and regain strength. This was such a time when Ren could be found at the palace nestled among the green mountainsides overlooking a magnificently clear lake.

Luke, Leia, and Ren were standing to one side of a long conference table. They were the grieving family. The investigation panel was all too aware of the sensitive nature of their job. Only Poe and Fin knew of Leia's true relationship to Kylo Ren. Everyone else thought of Leia and Luke as an adoptive family to Rey and close political allies to Kylo Ren. Dameron understood well. Not only were they tasked with finding a missing princess and her baby, the most powerful family in the galaxy tasked them to do so.

Kings, countries, dynasties, planets and empires seemed to be at the mercy of this particular force sensitive family's bloodline in recent history. Poe Dameron himself still had occasion flashbacks of a dark side Kylo Ren ripping classified information from his head once upon a time. The Skywalkers could be intimidating to say the least. Thankfully, the rest of the investigation team save Finn were unaware of most of these hard facts.

"Poe, it's good to see you, " Leia welcomed Poe with hug as he entered the conference room inside the command center.

"Leia, you look like you are doing well," Poe said.

"Don't lie."

"Don't forget me," said Finn coming around Poe to get a hug from Leia.

She obliged seeing it as comforting all the way around. The rest of the investigation panel stood quietly back. Each panel member was an expert in a field deemed relative to the case.

"Let us have it, Dameron," stated Ren coldly.

Poe knew not to take Ren's mannerism as offensive. The man grew more heartless with each visit but he was going through a nightmare of massive proportions.

"Lord Prince, we have tested the subject matter and…"

"Give it to me," demanded Kylo Ren. Ice could have dripped from his tone.

Without hesitation one of the nameless investigators stepped forward and dropped a small box on the conference room table. Luke inhaled sharply. Leia closed her eyes.

Ren took up the box and opened it. He pulled out a soft dark curl presumably from a hair clipping. He seemed mesmerized by it as he slowly put the lock of hair back into the box.

"Gatrian," was all he whispered. Then he turned and left the room with the box and its contents.

With Kylo gone, the entire investigation team breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's from his daughter. The tests confirm it," Poe stated.

"Rey is tough. I'm sure they are holding their own," Finn added.

"Thank you." Leia appreciated their efforts and wished them well on their continued search. She decided to find Ren and left Luke to direct the investigation.

Luke was left to thoroughly quiz the investigation team on several fronts. He reviewed several forms of information media. Then he issued sharp instructions on what to do next and where to branch out their investigation. When the meeting was complete and the team was dismissed to carry on their investigation, Poe and Fin hung back.

"Master Luke, tell me again why you all can't just, " Poe waved his arms in his impression of using the force, "to point us in the right direction?"

Before Luke could answer, Poe spoke up in a warning town while gripping on to the back of Finn's neck, "I thought we talked about this, buddy. The force ain't no casual caterer remember?"

"But Rey has the force too. Why can't she just mind talk to…you know who?"

"Still can't say it can you?" Poe smirked slightly.

"One day I might," Fin stated half curious himself. Then he shuttered bit.

"The problem isn't the force. It's whatever force captured them. They seem to know our weaknesses but have none of their own." Luke said.

"But aren't there times when you can locate other Jedi?" Fin persisted.

Rey would always hold a soft spot in Finn's heart. She was the first being to look at him like a person not an easily replaceable storm trooper. He wholeheartedly wanted to help find Rey and her little girl.

"It depends on how geographically close and how in tune you are with one's force signature. Or…," Luke paused, "torturing or killing another force sensitive or Jedi loved one would leave a big force impression to follow."

"So you would know if Rey was dead or the little girl?" Finn asked not for the first time. As the months wore on he needed the continued assurance.

"Yes, just as we felt the baby being born weeks after they were taken. The force signature left a trail but they stayed mobile and we lost that momentary advantage."

"And you would know if they were being tortured?" Poe made it a statement more than a question.

Luke answered anyway, "Other than killing them that would be the quickest way to get our attention. Even Leia, would feel it deeply and we would likely get a strong vision of where exactly they being kept."

"Then why the packages if they don't want attention?" Finn asked.

"Oh, they want attention alright. They just don't want to be found." Poe said.

"I agree." Luke said.

"Answer me something, Jedi Master, while we are being all friendly. We don't have to worry about a certain piece of stunning, red laser weaponry anytime soon? He is still one of the good guys?

By the way Luke stilled, Poe couldn't help but fear the Jedi's reply.

"For now," Luke said simply.

Neither Poe nor Finn liked that answer.

Luke soon wished them well on their investigation and went to find his nephew.

After a few moments of quiet yet meaningful silence with his mother and uncle, Ren requested privacy. He felt he was walking a tight rope that threatened to snap at any given moment.

Once inside his bedchamber, their bedchamber, his and Rey's, Ren placed the soft brown hair curl in the infant bed Rey had prepared before the kidnapping. The bed would be too small now for a two year old but Ren couldn't help but imagine Gatrian as a cuddly infant all safe and secure in her beautifully crafted sleep things. All the tiny infant clothes Rey and Leia had spent months collecting had been long since put away but not the baby bedding. Ren liked to go to sleep imagining his wife and daughter here in their proper place.

Such sentiments Ren allowed himself only on his visits to Ogone Vey. He needed to keep in touch with his humanity so that he would never again become the monster Rey had once accused him of being. And when Rey did return Ren knew he would not let her or any of his current or future children out of his sight again.


	3. Beautiful Beeping

storm trooper tried to go about their work tasks.

"There it goes again. If that beeping does not stop coming through I am going to blast the communication panel."

"I have been assigned here 19 months and it is always the same every four weeks we get this signal for a few hours. And the trooper I replaced said he heard the glitch months before I arrived," sighed the annoyed senior trooper.

"Whatever happened to reliable repair technicians?"

"We are a bottom priority out here," said Senior.

"Has anyone tried to decipher it?"

"The last tech they sent said it just chanted droid specs or something."

"What droid?"

"I don't remember but it was a museum piece…R2-D3 or some such."

"Wow, that is ancient."

"Who cares? I'm going outside to get away from this noise."

"I'll be there in minute," said the junior trooper.

This storm trooper had once been assigned to a communications unit and had learned a thing or two about outdated droids from a retiring trooper who happened to be a droid enthusiast.

Unless updated and modified the more primitive droids operated on an entirely different process grid that was hardy if inefficient. Junior hoped to quiet the constant beeping code by temporarily switching the outpost communication process to its essentials only on a primitive setting to reset or better read the stubborn beeping noise.

With a hope and a prayer, Junior typed in and coded the communications equipment to temporarily downgrade as much as possible so as the decipher or reset the beeping. After a moment it worked. The constant beeping stopped.

Just as Junior was about to shout in triumph, the beeping came back on. This time the communications screens lit up with clear decipherable information and lots of it. Locations coordinates mostly filled the screens. The coordinates seemed to change a lot. Also, technical details describing weapons and building structures of a few of the previously mentioned coordinates were included. Last, Junior recognized a name that made him jump out of his seat. He was half afraid now and half excited. The message was for one Luke Skywalker.


	4. Clues

"Alright, let's review," Poe began the Investigation Panel's morning meeting. Each member was given an opportunity to contribute his or her thoughts in turn.

"Right, the captors sent the Consort's lightsaber first suggesting no direct affiliation or sentimental attachment to the Force or perhaps just a fear of the Princess using it," spoke one expert.

"Yes, but they know enough of the Force to understand its strength and limitations to evade detection. The kidnappers have managed to remain hidden from Luke Skywalker and Lady Organa. Which is incredible considering its well known who their father was," another panelist stated.

"Perhaps, it's a connection like a type of hate crime against those with the Force?"

"I disagree. The offense seems more directed at the Prime Prince. What more of a personal offense could you make? They stole his wife and child and sent mementos as a reminder of their crimes," one panelist said.

Poe brought the attention back to himself, "Luke Skywalker has directed us to close in on the following system located near the Outer Rim. A rumor of a disintegration technique called Elect Dusting in this region has recently been whispered about. Its supposed to have the ability to disintegrate highly advanced ships at the push of a button simultaneously. That is not all. Lady Organa and Prince Ren were called away to settle a dispute in the Mawo System when the Consort was captured. Let me remind everyone this is one of the former independent systems that joined the Prime Principality if begrudgingly. Only a slim minority disagreed with the political move. It almost caused a planetary system civil war."

Finn added, "It's common knowledge a few of the minor clans in a few independent systems tried to cause an uprising. They did not want to fall under the Prime Principality even if their system sovereigns did."

"What is less common knowledge is that they never stopped fighting and have been connected with terrorizing those responsible for allowing their system's independence to be absorbed into the Principality."

"Even when the Prince offered to allow the disgruntled clans more freedoms or outright independence at the planetary level, they chose to ruthlessly attack Principality patrols and their own system sovereigns. It is unknown just how much these individual clans are in this together. The Mawo system has become the most violent and, therefore, has garnered the most attention of the five.

"But is there any evidence these angry clans have the Elect Dusting technology? Or the ability to black out and consume speedy ships like a mysterious shadowy space cloud?" One meticulous panelist asked.

"So far we have found nothing but rumors from common bandits and thieves to suggest the technology is hidden somewhere in these five systems."

"But wouldn't formerly independent systems be the perfect place to hide such technology? They were not accountable to the United Systems or the First Order before. Who knows what advancements could have been made over the years in these fiercely independent regions?"

"I agree," Poe said.

"I don't know. Something is not right. There should be more evidence, right?" Finn questioned.

"That's the problem, Finn. There should be more evidence when a Force-wielding, well-connected princess disappears outside a heavily armored Principality compound on an exceedingly sophisticated ship…"

Finn was about to reply when their meeting was interrupted. One of the panelists had just received some alarming communications and was making a wild guttural noise that echoed throughout the room.

"What is it?" Poe asked urgently.

"Sir, let me put this on screen. An outpost half the galaxy away seems to have deciphered a message directed to Luke Skywalker sent some time ago from one of the missing droids, R2-D2. Apparently, it's been playing at continuous intervals just months after the attack. It seems to have been waiting to be unlocked."

Everyone in the room jumped to their feet in excitement. There were startled cries and half laughs. After years of dead ends, something seemed to be happening right. Information sent from the outpost littered every screen in the vicinity.

"I want you all to read, reread and analyze everything from every angle. Look hard at the location of that outpost too! Beware the message might be old but it has to lead up to something" Poe sounded desperately hopeful.

Finn was already diving into maps and the coordinates listed on the screens.

Poe said aloud to everyone in the room as he took out his hologram communicator, "I'll make first contact. Let's not let them down this time."

Ren

In the dream Ren was having, he and Rey were back in time once again privately opening gifts directly after their matrimonial rituals.

Rey was sitting on the edge of a lounge sofa in their wedding chambers looking decidedly confused as she stared at some intimately designed garments.

"What is this!? It couldn't possibly hold a concealed weapon securely. Maybe if I tied the straps together this way… but the colors…"

Ren could tell Rey wanted to like the gift but was struggling to find some practical use for it. He had to turn around so as not to be caught laughing at her. His Rey had pride he dared not ruffle today of all days.

Eventually, Ren turned around and took the matching garment away from her and placed them out on the bed in the correct order. It did not take Rey long to get embarrassed at her mistake.

"I don't know why these things are popular. It's not like it is necessary. I wonder who sent them?" Rey then went to investigate among the wrappings who the sender might have been.

Ren stepped forward then carefully picking up and dangled the most provocative piece in the set.

"I like them," Ren smirked at Rey in a playful and suggestive manner.

"Well, they are from your mother." Rey held up the evidence in the form of a gift message.

Ren lost his smirk fast and quickly tossed the suddenly offensive garments to the other side of the room.

"You are right. They are not needed." Ren looked most queasy.

Rey had laughed and laughed at Ren's discomfort. Then she giggled loudly and offered him sweet mercy and so much more. She had bounced up at her new husband all but throwing herself at him. Soon there had been grasping hands followed by eager passionate intentions. It was a blissful recall. Likely it was his favorite memory.

The sweet dream then fast-forwarded to the early stages of Rey's pregnancy. Rey had not been a particularly happy pregnant princess. She was excited to have a baby but had not liked to be slowed down and limited.

"I can't spend 3 years of my life being pregnant." Rey had once moaned late one night in bed after calculating the combined length of 4 pregnancies

"You said you would do anything for the children in the vision," Ren all too sweetly reminded her and then added, " Well, I'm prepared to do my part."

Rey partially Force pushed Ren off the bed where he had been lying next to her.

Ren, in contrast, had been quite happy with her condition. First, Rey was less reckless during pregnancy. She was more calm and thoughtful of life with contemplations of being a mother. Her body was developing in extra appealing ways as the weeks passed by. Ren could not stop looking at her. He was very proud she was carrying his baby and he very much looked forward to repeating these circumstances. The dream started fading as Ren had turned to comfort his wife.

When consciousness began surfacing, Ren fought desperately not to leave the dream and not to remember the unpleasant present truth. All too soon, his eyes were open and reality was hitting him hard.

On instinct, Ren would rather start these disturbing wake ups with ideas of a aggressive vengeance instead of intense sorrows. It was much easier to dwell on retaliation than facing the acute personal loss and despairing outrage every morning. Tempting thoughts of hurting the kidnappers with extreme tenacity easily gives the idea of helping to sooth his deep anguish or at least block out his own misery for a few moments.

His mouth all but waters at the methods of torture available to someone like himself. Retribution would be nothing quick, of course. For every month of his family's captivity would be a new month of fresh agonies for the captors.

And if any mistreatment had occurred to Rey or Gatrian by Ren's very high standards, the eventual outcome would be death. Not that Ren would kill any of them. No, they would simply be given the opportunity to finally kill themselves. Let it be a lesson to anyone else who would dare to commit such crimes against his wife, his children, and against himself.

Eventually, Ren had to let go of these dark thoughts. He knew they were dangerous. He would have to endure for the sake of the vision. The vision that had foretold of their four children holding four lightsabers. It was his lifeline. Rey would not have him if he let the darkness gain a foothold inside him again. In fact, she would likely be the first to seek to destroy him before he destroyed himself or others if such an event occurred again.

Breathing deeply Ren let go of his anger and fears just as he had to do every morning and night he spent alone. He sank into a meditative state and centered himself with the Force.

His meditation was soon broken by a hologram of Poe Dameron standing before him looking excited. Hope filled every crevice of Ren's being at Dameron's words.

"Lord Prince, that R2-D2 unit of Skywalker's is something else…."

Ren was on his feet in an instant more than ready for details. Hearing the specs of the legendary droid spoken in present tense instead of past tense, as had been the case these last 27 months, almost made him smile. No more searching for crumbs of clues. It was time to take action.


	5. Creatures and Crowns

The thick dust drifting over the wasteland planet did nothing to slow down the two hooded figures clothed in pale robes. To onlookers it was like the duo had appeared from out of sand. Their strides were confident and their bearings steady as the two came closer towards the isolated establishment. The thugs lingering by the tavern entryway took immediate notice of the mysterious individuals but were quickly quieted by brief hand waves from those approaching.

Upon gaining entry into the seedy bar, loud music assaulted their ears but did not come close to dampening the razor-sharp senses of the hooded men.

The profane music cut dead. Some customers fell to the floor with muffled sounds of fright. Everyone knew of the legends about Jedi from days gone by. Criminals were especially aware. Tales of noble Jedi were the stuff of gangster nightmares. Plus, rumors of a certain stolen princess with ties to Luke Skywalker himself had been circulating the galaxy for a couple of years even if it had not been officially confirmed by the Principality.

"Bahahahahaha! Bahahaha!" bellowed a loud fat patron. "You should have sold me this place when you had a chance, Cror! Now you're in for it. Bahahahaha!"

Luke and Ren pulled their hoods down slowly and looked carefully around the still room. They set their sights on the portly client making all the noise. He sat reclined back at a table with a fur over one shoulder sporting a thick chrome breastplate over his chest. He wasn't the least bit frightened of Luke and Ren while everyone else in the room cowered down in fear.

The seated man met their eyes, grinned, and pointed towards a corner of the room, "He is a digger. He might be halfway under the building."

Ren and Luke were quick to take action. Ren went for a direct confrontation with the digger named Cror while Luke messaged for Stormtroopers to lock down the area.

Within an hour, the one foot tall Cror was weeping, wiggling, and whining profusely on a table in a well-lit interrogation area on board a grounded Principality shuttle. No less than 7 raised blasters were surrounding the small desert dweller.

"I's nots understands then. Buts I do I do I do nows. I talks talks talks," hissed Cror through his stubby whiskers.

Luke spoke first sensing Ren was struggling, "What do you understand now?"

Cror was good at his word, he talked, "Theys asked to stay but wanted slaves with them. Slave girl with infant. She dids things, pushed things, pulls things, breaks things. Theys ties her lots and blocks her words. Slave had Force magics. Shes…

"How long ago?" Luke questioned. Luke sensed Ren's intentions and sighed but did nothing to stop him.

Ren whipped out his arm and mercilessly ripped through tiny Cror's mind. Surrounding stormtroopers had to hold the suffering creature down while Ren dug through its mind.

Luke eventually intervened. "This is not who we are after," he reminded Ren with a stern look.

Ren let loose of the Force and subsequently little Cror, who suddenly became unconscious, and then turned to his uncle. "They were here. The place was empty except for him," Ren motioned to the comatose creature, " I saw them in his memory but it was dark. Gatrian seemed little more than a newborn based on her cry," Ren was frustrated with the time lapse.

"This was the last coordinates R2 sent. Something must have stopped him from sending more data after those first few months," Luke pondered.

"This is just a tavern keeper who didn't understand what he saw until hearing rumors of Rey's kidnapping," Ren said. "He might have come forward for a reward had we offered," Ren sounded vulnerable.

"The Principality never acknowledged she was missing. Perhaps we were mistaken in keeping this hidden," Luke agreed.

"No, we have many enemies more would have risen up to take advantage of our situation. Some might have sought to find Rey and Gatrian with even worse intentions. As long as they remain unharmed, secrecy was our best course of action."

"It seems the secret is out," Luke said.

Soon a Principality officer briskly approached with news. "My lords, an individual from the bar has stepped forward to volunteer information."

"I believe we can guess who," Luke said to no one in particular.

Back in the tavern Ren and Luke stood over the fur wearing man with the chrome breastplate who had told them of Cror. The man was still reclined back at the same table in the same position. He did not wait to be questioned, "I might have a name for you, Prime Prince."

"If you know who I am you then you do not want to waste my time." Ren said.

"Not much of a diplomat these days, huh?" Smiled Mr. Breastplate.

"Speak the name or I will tear it out of you." Ren uttered casually while raising one hand in the direction of the Mr. Breastplate's head.

The large man sat up then and got a hard look on his face, "That sounds too dark for a Jedi."

"Yes," Ren said as if he cared little.

"Povtoe Wafbei, was an ancient old crone who ranted night and day about the evils of the Principality. He was a brilliant inventor from an Independent system but had holdings like this," Breastplate waved his hands about, "with black market connections to sell his unregistered devices throughout key location in the Outer Rim. All accounts say he died just over a year ago but before he died he strangely stopped ranting about the Principality. Stranger still his style of inventions seem to keep streaming in and out even after his death."

Ren lowered his hand, "Who are you and why are you telling us this?"

"I'm Bext Ny and unlike you I'm just a simple businessman," Bext opened up his palms in an innocent gesture, "who is keen on running away from his wife," Bext winked. "Let just say the Prime Principality program has done me a good turn by locking up the Ploar Gadan gang from Scijo. That woman never could keep out of trouble. Just make sure she stays contained. If you run out of charges I know several more that could add to her sentence." Bext Ny smirked.

Luke gave instructions to a couple of officers on the scene who were still investigating nearby. They were to initiate research on this Povtoe Wafbei along with Bext Ny.

"You are coming with us," Ren gestured for Stormtroopers to escort Bext to their shuttle with intentions of transporting him onboard their Principality starship.

"No need, I'm easy enough to find and I have my own fleet of ships for transportation and for my modest business if you will." Bext's smile was back in place.

"I didn't ask." Ren stated as he moved to render Bext unconscious.

As if sensing his impending state of comatose, Bext held up his hands in surrender, "I never dealt with Wafbei's merchandise myself, you understand, but my wife and her gang did. I always make sure my legal indiscretions can be paid with fines. Go talk to her. She is locked up in Novohse Penitentiary on Dauneen Lesser."

"I think he is telling the truth," Luke touched Ren's outstretched arm.

Ren relented and dropped his arm. Then Ren did something unexpected; he smiled down at the now much less confident Bext Ny. "If you are telling the truth, let's find out together."

Bext Ny looked horrified and moaned, "Anything but that woman."

In another Part of the Galaxy

"Esteemed Lady Leia, thank you for agreeing to take my young cousin Yanni under your wing. I am sure she will benefit greatly from your tutelage as a member of your entourage," spoke the gentle voice of the system sovereign.

Leia's smile was everything expected of a veteran stateswoman who had weathered personal and political strife few could conceive. "It is my privilege. Yanni's accomplishments are impressive for her part in helping to unify the independent systems and leading their transition into the Prime Principality."

"May I call her in?" asked the soft-spoken monarch in all her sovereign finery. The fair head piece she wore matched the decor of their setting perfectly.

"Yes, of course." Leia inclined her head.

Soon a young human woman walked with a smile as bright as the sun in a dress of delicate flowing layers. Her long blonde hair had a radiant sheen having little to do with the intricate metal tiara perfectly suited for her dress and necklace. "My Lady Leia, you are an inspiration. I hope I shall always endeavor to work hard and learn from you."

"Yanni, your excitement proceeds you. I have not even introduced you."

"That will not be necessary, your majesty," Leia stated, "I have been eager to meet you as well, Yanni."

Yanni smiled and bowed properly as if now remembering her etiquette training.

Leia became serious, "I am very interested in how you managed to solidify an agreement with the last of the independent systems. Many had tried long before the Prime Principality so please tell me how you did it."

Yanni giggled slightly, "Well as you know my mother's family is well connected to some of the elite Core families but my father's family have always been staunchly of the independent views as the hale from an old independent system. I believe my connections allowed me a good deal of influence. Of course, I will always be happy to help the Prime Principality establish unification and order.

Leia nodded deep in thought.

The system sovereign hostess looked most pleased with the progress of the meeting.

"My Lady may I ask what our upcoming schedule will be? As one of your entourage I want to begin my studies so I might be next challenge ahead as soon as possible."

"Of course, it is no secret. Our next destination is Ogone Vey as it has become a Principality hub of sorts." Leia's smile was in place but it was thin.

"Forgive my enthusiasm, my lady. Will it be likely we will me the Prime Prince himself?"

"Yanni!" chastised her elder Aunt.

"I'm afraid the Prime Prince has well earned his reputation as an ever working recluse." Leia said.

Yanni looked disappointed until Leia added, "Naturally, we will see him at the all the major functions."

Yanni grinned, "Oh yes, the Celestial Celebration on Zeverin is coming up perhaps we might-"

Leia looked kindly at the young lady before her. "Perhaps, we shall see him here. I cannot say I am privy to the Prince's person schedule. Now I shall take my leave and remember Lady Yanni we depart in 6 hrs."

Everyone bowed respectfully to one another at Leia's parting. Only once outside the majestic palace and safely concealed insider her Prime Principality diplomatic ship, did Leia let go of her smile and let her eyes grow hard and angry. The plot was finally unfolding. The enemy was revealing itself.


	6. Midnight Wilderness, Celestial Celebration, No Kiss

Captivity did not suit Rey. She had learned to survive and care for little Tria within the confines of the Midnight Wilderness, as they called it, but her attitude towards every living thing that crossed her path declined daily. It was hard to adjust to the constant darkness of this place.

The wild shanty towns shattered about were not unlike Neema Outpost and the like on Jakku, where fairness and the value of life ranked low, but living where light was scares took its toll on Rey. For Tria, Rey had become both cunning with her subtle use of the force and feral in fighting intensity to both secure and defend for them a light simulator but even with a valuable light source for essential vitamins, the darkness wore on. Rey always felt weary.

After being kidnapped, Rey had been transported to multiple locations. She had fought every inch of the way too. Three times she had almost escaped but her pregnancy had hindered her greatly. Finally, she had been tied, blindfolded, gagged and unceremoniously dumped in a wasteland for the forgotten.

This was a place where beings of every kind were brought for confinement. This was the Midnight Wilderness, a place where the light of suns never seemed to reach. Transmissions, signals and devices with any degree of sophistication did not work. People survived by hoping, praying and fighting. There were no walls here only what seemed like endless crusty ground leading for more little shanty towns.

There was a rumor of an entry point made of a thick wall of lasers but every mind Rey read only revealed the same story in a different version: a woman who was brought here for offending a senator, a boy sent here so his brother might gain more of an inheritance, a man who did not pay off his shady creditors. Everyone brought here was given life yet considered dead to the outside world. Not one had seen an entryway or an exit.

Rey grit her teeth at the thoughts running through her head. She was not dead! Her precious daughter was very much alive too. Rey only hoped Ren was OK. He was been so calm and wholesome during their marriage but Rey was not fooled. The man was deep and with his past Rey felt she had a reason to fear for Ren's continued stability. As time went on, there was no telling what state Ren might fall into. The vision should hold him steady at least for some time, Rey hoped.

"Coe, coe, coe," Tria said, reaching for Rey with her pudgy little palms outstretched.

Rey saw this as a teaching opportunity. After looking around through the cracks of their makeshift dwelling, and doing a solid force sensitive scan around them, Rey knew no one was around and got to work.

"Are you cold, Tria?"

"Coe, coe, coe," Tria confirmed.

"Pull the blanket to you." Rey dangled the toddler's blanket up, "pull, pull, pull," Rey cooed.

Tria knew this game but did not like it much. Rey felt the force stir ever so slightly between Tria and her little blanket. As was to be expected, the baby was force sensitive and in these dangerous times, Tria was not too young to begin learning. Not to mention, the child was part of a force sensitive legacy.

Eventually Rey let a tear slip down her face at the same time Tria cried in frustration after 'playing' the force pull game too much. Rey then wrapped her daughter snugly and rocked little Gatrian to sleep while daydreaming of better times in the palace on the lush planet of Ogone Vey.

Poe Dameron, Finn and the investigation team met up with up with Skywalker and Ren on a Principality starship as it hovered above Dauneen Lesser.

"Poe, Finn thank you for coming so quickly," Luke greeted the new arrivals.

"Anything for the hero of the galaxy," Poe grinned and held Luke's wrist as Luke did the same.

"Anything for Rey," Finn said, then he looked awkwardly at the Prime Prince, "Ah, and the Principality…anything for the Principality." He cleared his sudden dry throat and look anywhere but at Ren.

"Yeah, well we looked into this Bext Ny character and confirmed the remains of one Povtoe Wafbei. He is very much dead but he had some interesting connections that will no doubt interest yourself and Lady Leia," Poe said.

"We used strong persuasion to obtain the information from some goons," Finn boasted with much gusto.

Poe stared at Fin. There was a pregnant pause and a raised eyebrow from Luke, Ren, and even Poe.

"Okay, yeah, tripping on that rug and accidentally knocking out that fellow did open up conversations with the right nervous informant. Anyway, we informed Leia of what we learned. She did not sound surprised."

"Yes, we are learning there may be several fronts to be dealt with now." Luke noted. "We will send you word on what we learn from Bext Ny's wife. Meanwhile, assist Leia with preparations for the Celestial Celebration, "Luke paused and faced Ren, "We believe it will be an eventful occasion."

Ren looked ready to spit blood or rip someone apart until they spit blood. It was a close call between the two.

"Whatever you say, boss," Poe agreed.

"We won't let you down," Finn said as they parted ways.

One the shuttle ride down to the Dauneen Lesser's famous Novohse Penitentiary, Bext Ny could be seen nervously slicking down his hair and adjusting his breastplate and other outward trimmings.

"I thought you didn't like you wife," Ren commented with disgust.

Bext signed and stopped fidgeting, "Meyina, likes me looking groomed," he defended.

"Your wife is an imprisoned smuggler and you are mostly legitimate fleet merchant," Luke stated, "How-"

Bext Ny interrupted Luke and looked between Ren and Luke, "Surely, you do not need me to tell you that love is complicated."

This shut up both Luke and Ren until they arrived at the penitentiary.

The Prisoner was escorted to a common room. Before she entered, Bext warned Luke and Ren to let him do the talking. Ren did not like to be ordered but complied.

"Meyina, my blaze of adoration!" Bext greeted the prisoner who entered but it wasn't Meyina.

"Quwu Voni?" Bext questioned in frustration. "She was part of Meyina's crew."

"Meyina refused to see you. She said you are a %&%&%%, ^&%&%&%, #%$#, %$#, # , $%^, $&^&% $&*, %# &,^%&&^, *&^#%$, %$$&^&^%! !$%$$^&*^%#$%, ^##^%, *&(*&(^&^%^%, filled with %$ , of #%$ with a side of ^&^%, and &**&&."

The final curse word out of Quwu Voni's mouth was coincidentally the final moment of Ren's remaining patience. Within minutes Ren could be seen force shoving Quwu Voni down the prison hallways until he was face to face with one Meyina Ny, who ironically and despite her message to her estranged husband could be seen meticulously primping her appearance through the clear prison walls of her room.

One out of breath Quwu Voni was given back her ability to move on her own and barely squeaked out, "Meyina, you have ah ah ah visitor." Then the shocked prisoner sought safety behind accompanying prison guards.

Bext, who had trailed behind Ren, made his appearance from behind Ren as Meyina turned. He did not mix words. "Darlin' you gotta talk."

Meyina had long braided hair and dark red lips that half grinned and half snarled at her husband as he addressed her. "Says who?"

Ren turned his head slightly and caught Meyina's eye, "Me" was all he said.

Meyina didn't remember what happened next.

Luke carefully monitored Ren's actions as his nephew used skillful precision to read Meyina's mind. It was all over in minutes. Bext grimaced and groaned as he witnesses the feisty Meyina attempt to resist at first.

Afterwards Bext could be seen in the cell with Meyina patting her hand and comforting the confused woman. He whispered things like being a better husband in the future. For the first time Bext felt real fear of Luke and Ren. These were not men to mess and it had nothing to do with their political influence either.

"Now it's on to the Celestial Celebrations," Ren said with a poisonous smile, after revealing all he had learned to Luke.

Luke agreed. He did not feel sympathy for their prey precisely but somewhere in his soul a hint of compassion could be deciphered. For he knew Ren would let nothing stop him from gaining more progress on the search for his wife and child. ************************************************************************

Yanni giggled and spun in front of Leia in her official entourage uniform of the day of silver and teal. As for Leia's other entourage members, Lady Teve, Jusla, Lady Tamine and Lulu looked on disgusted at her display. Lulu even bared her teeth towards Yanni.

"Remember we honor the academic stars of achievement, if you will, at this Celestial Celebration. I hope you have all brushed up on the highlights of the history of learning and progress throughout the modern ages for tonight's conversations will heavy with cheesy metaphors and similes on said topic." Leia stated ruefully in her glorious formal finery as she surveyed her awaiting entourage.

"Oh, I have, my lady! I even learned of some of the more notable legends from times long past. I even studied Old Republic lore and tales." Yanni excitedly stated.

"Those are just legends, and have little to do with modern academic achievements of the great minds of this age," Lady Teve peeved.

"I heard the Prime Prince was interested in such lofty things," Yanni pouted prettily.

Leia offered Yanni a kind smile and acknowledged he once had a fascination with myths of that sort or so she had heard too.

Meanwhile, Lady Teve and Jusla could barely be heard whispering together, "How long do you think it would take for Davvi Mairz to disassemble this…particular...object."

"Lulu wouldn't mind taking a stab at it," Lady Tamine interjected.

Lulu nodded eagerly while eyeing Yanni.

Yanni seemed to become more aware of her surroundings and politely introduced herself to the rest of Leia's entourage. No one returned the introductions.

Yanni looked at a loss for a second but bravely took the initiative to begin dialogue, "I heard you mention a name just now? Davvi?"

"Oh, just a former acquaintance," Lady Teve answered.

"She was like a hero to us," Jusla said.

"She was a skilled technician really," Lady Tamine said.

Lulu just snarled and turned her back on Yanni. Tamine patted her on the back to sooth her friend.

"Was?" Yanni asked.

All was silent in response. There were twitches and grimaces but no one would talk. Even fiery Lulu slumped her shoulders down in sorrow.

Yanni couldn't seem to hold back a smirk but quickly lost said facial expression when each and every other person in the room took an involuntary step closer to Yanni. Things looked as if they might turn violent.

Leia collected herself and refocused everyone's attention away from the topic of Davvi Mairz aka Rey.

"Remember you all represent the unification and harmony of your home worlds, families and that of the Prime Principality. I expect you all to mingle but remember to stay close to your assigned bodyguards. Go now and enjoy yourselves. Report any suspicious activity. One never knows when trouble may rise," Leia smiled a little too widely at the end of her speech.

Leia left first followed by Yanni as the headed to the Celestial Celebration on below on Zeverin. The rest of the entourage lingered behind.

"I hope the Prime Prince is too busy to give that little pretender the time of day," Lady Teve huffed.

"She couldn't make it any more obvious what she is after," Jusla said.

"I cannot imagine why Yanni was brought into the entourage," Lady Tamine said, "Leia doesn't suffer fools."

Lulu grunted in agreement.

"What if Yanni is more than meets the eye," Lady Teve mused.

"Whatever the case, I cannot wait to see how the Prime Prince will react to her overt flirtation. Remember the last two ladies to throw themselves at him since the Prime Princess…." Jusla grinned.

"It was nothing compared to the time Ramy of Doth publically offered her concubine services to the Prime Prince in front of the Prime Princess," Tamine added wickedly.

All the ladies took a moment to laugh at THAT recollection. If anyone had doubted the Prime Princess' force abilities beforehand, no one left that event in any doubt.

"I heard poor Ramy never did regain the use of that fourth arm in the same way. Hopefully, Yanni will meet a similar fate at the hands of the Prime Prince. Everyone knows he is loyal to the core to the missing Princess," Lady Teve stated.

"This should be eventful alright. Let's go watch the show ladies," Jusla said as the walked to their shuttle waiting to take them to the planet's surface down below.

The show they got at the Celestial Celebrations was anything but what they expected. Not only did the Prime Prince appear in more a spotlight position as he officiated the ceremony, which hardly even happens at these events, but he paid every curtesy to the simpering, clingy Yanni.

"Lord Prince, it has been a dream of mine to meet you." Yanni fanned her lashes and bowed before Ren.

"You must be Yanni, Lady Leia speaks of you often. After my duties are done here, perhaps we should enjoy the celebrations together in a quieter environment." Ren said holding Yanni's hand.

Ren's dark green robes were lined with shimmering gold and precious stones to signify his distinguished position. Yanni could not stop her free hand from grazing the gems on the lining of his robes as she took in the Prime Prince's appearance.

The moment her hand touched the lining of Ren's robe, the air froze and glassware could be heard breaking nearby. Yanni did not notice she was so caught up in her delight at receiving Ren's undivided attention. Soon the cold moment passed.

"Clumsy servants," Ren commented with a warm smile that almost reached his eyes but not quiet.

Still, Yanni did not notice.

After a long elegant speech given to a crowded theater with images of notable galactic scholars and guest speakers, Ren stepped out of the spotlight and briefly spoke with Leia. Then he turned and escorted Yanni away.

"You have such a commanding presence," Yanni breathed, "I would love to work closer with you in the future."

"Yes, I would like too, Yanni," Ren said as he directed Yanni down a series of corridors. "I rarely find time for people these day but you are an exception. Your connections are everything I could hope for right now."

"Lord Prince, it would be my deepest privilege to be of use to you." Yanni was practically giddy.

Ren paused outside a set of double doors, "We can begin tonight."

Yanni trembled slightly, "My Lord! I don't know what to say!" Then she sprang up to kiss Ren on the cheek but his reflexes were too quick.

Yanni looked confused at the rejection.

"Perhaps I have misunderstood. I feel as if I am floating on air! Forgive me for my boldness," Yanni said.

Ren had Yanni in a force hold off the ground, "I am afraid there is much that need cleared up."

In the next moment the double doors were blown open in a force wave and Yanni was tossed inside the room. In the room could be found: Bext Ny, Meyina, Poe, Finn, Luke and last joining them from the door was Leia, who had carefully followed Ren and Yanni.

Yanni started giggling hysterically as she picked herself off the floor and looked around. With her long blonde hair a mess and her dress in rumples, she looked at Ren and said, "Aw, no kiss?"

"No kiss," Ren confirmed.


End file.
